jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Hole Sun (JJBA:AYA)
Category: } For the Teen Glow Stand, see Black Hole Sun Black Hole Sun (ブラックホールサン Burakku Horu San) is the Stand of Senjin Kyuuba in the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure:'As You Are' AU. It is activated by Senjin slamming his steel gauntlets together to make the balls inside spin. Black Hole Sun's user makes a minor appearance as background character in Part 4 and Part 5 though the two make their debut by fighting Hoyuga Naohiro and As You Are'' ''in Italy. Appearance/Personality/Story Black Hole Sun looks very slim when compared to most Stands, even others of its type, and has the appearance of a solid black mannequin inside a medieval suit of armor. Its left forearm is a lance which later contains a Stand Arrow when Senjin steals one. It does not wear a helmet with the armor though it has the front visor where one glowing orange eye can be seen. The top of its head is a large fireball. While most stands give their user an aura depending on its strength, the gravity abilities of Black Hole Sun make the aura appear almost nonexistent and can trick others into thinking it is weak. Black Hole Sun is not a sentient Stand and therefore has no personality of its own. Black Hole Sun's Stand Cry is "STAY DOWN!" which Senjin refuses to explain though it may be because his gravity abilities make people stay down. During Part 5:AYA, Senjin discovers that he can get more balls in his gauntlets to spin to use new powers which he tries out and unlocks BHS: Superunknown and BHS: Epicentre. Senjin attempts to fight Giorno using a new ability he calls BHS: Bombshell but Gold Experience is easily able to stop it and send it back. Senjin, who became friends with Jotaro after Part 5:AYA, travels to visit the Kujo family and stay with them for some time where he becomes involved with minor events in Part 6:AYA but he doesn't join Jolyne until Pucci attempts to steal his Stand and Senjin decides to chase down Pucci so that he can't steal anymore stands. During the final battle with Pucci where Made In Heaven resets the world, Senjin uses his 5 ball ability Worlds Collide to save himself and Hoyuga. Black Hole Sun disconnects some time later and Senjin and Hoyuga find themselves in a desert where a man on a horse almost runs them over so Senjin gets Black Hole Sun to eliminate the man(who turns out to be an American version of Senjin going by the name Aubrey Redds)and Senjin takes the name, the guy's place in the Steel Ball Run, and the corpse part the guy had. The corpse part enters Senjin, now Aubrey, and gives him Code Zer0 but disables Superunknown and Epicentre. Aubrey stays away from most people during SBR:AYA but does run into Jonny and Gyro during an encounter with Valentine which results in Aubrey losing his corpse part but keeping his Stand. At the end of SBR:AYA, Hoyuga has a hunch that their Stands may be needed in a time other than the one they are in so Aubrey uses Worlds Collide again and they wait. When they disconnect, they are much farther in the future. So far that they are in JoJolion:AYA. They part ways and while Hoyuga does his thing, Aubrey meets the Higashikata's and he becomes a friend of the family, eventually realizing that Josuke shares names with the one from his old world and that part of him is Yoshikage Kira with Killer Queen(though he stays quiet about it). -{JoJolion has not ended so the story cannot be updated further for now}- Abilities Black Hole Sun has gravity manipulation abilities which, even while the Stand is inactive, give an aura that weigh the people around it down slightly. It can greatly increase one person's gravity or increase it in an area around it to a lesser extent. The lance on his left arm can cut or pierce people though it is used as a defensive tool rather than a weapon. This lance later has a Stand Arrow inside of it that ends up giving D. Redding's Stand ''Fear the Reaper ''a Requiem. As a last ditch effort, it can light its right hand on fire with its fireball head and do his ''Sunburn Smack ''which is almost guaranteed to defeat most people though it cannot use any abilities for 30 seconds after using it. Senjin learns that, by getting more of the balls in his gauntlet to spin, he can bring out different versions of his Stand though he has to stop and switch between each version if he is using them in rapid succession: * 1 Ball activates the original Black Hole Sun (Part 5:AYA)BH * 2 Balls activates BHS: Superunknown (Part 5:AYA)SU ** Superunknown has the ability to decrease gravity rather than increase it. ** It appears the same just with a slightly larger aura. * 3 Balls activates BHS: Epicentre (Part 5:AYA)EC ** Epicentre has the ability to launch gravity orbs that stick to surfaces or people and hold anything around them in place for a minute. ** It appears as a more bulky version of BHS. * 4 Balls allows BHS: Bombshell to be used (Part 5:AYA)BS ** Bombshell can be used while any other version is active. ** Bombshell is an attack move that turns BHS's right hand into a meteor which he slams into people causing major damage(by rapidly changing their gravity back and forth) and sending them flying. ** As it is an attack, it does not change physical features. * 5 Balls allows BHS: Worlds Collide to be used (Part 6:AYA)WC ** Worlds Collide can be used while any other version is active. ** Worlds Collide is what happens when BHS makes both hands into Bombshell and hits them together. It sends him, and people in a 2 meter radius, into a pocket dimension where only Senjin can move. If the two colliding Bombshells disconnect, the pocket disappears and anyone inside is sent out. * When he arrives in Steel Ball Run, Senjin runs into an alternate version of himself who he kills and takes the place of. After killing his alternate self, he obtains a corpse part(that he loses later)which disables Superunknown and Epicentre but gives him BHS Finale: C0de Zer0 (Part 7:AYA)C0 ** C0de Zer0 makes up for having two forms be disabled by having both of the abilities of Superunknown and Epicentre while also having an extremely powerful punch. ** C0de Zer0 looks like BHS classic but he is wearing futuristic armor. ** From the time Senjin obtains C0de Zer0 onwards, BHS's empty right eye is replaced with a digital clock styled 0 which, somehow, tracks the danger level of the corpse parts in SBR:AYA. It changes depending on the situation but is stuck at 9 when Valentine has nearly completed his plan. It can also have the center dash solid with the outside spinning when something is off (this happens right before C0de Zer0 uses the Stand Arrow on Donny and later on Josh). It never changes from the 0 during JoJolion:AYA. ** C0de Zer0 still has the Stand Arrow within its left arm lance as shown when C0de Zer0 uses it to stab Donny, granting him Fear the Reaper-Godzilla, and Josh, granting him The Bells-Inhuman Rampage, Last Journey, and Heartbreak Armageddon. * When he comes out of Worlds Collide, Senjin is in Morioh. He sticks around and, when Josuke8 gets into a battle he can't win, all Senjin can think of is how much he wants to give Josuke power and the Arrow inside of BHS comes out and pierces him, giving Senjin BHS Requiem: Unchained Encore (Part 8:AYA)UE ** Unchained Encore allows Senjin to give anyone his Stand for 60 seconds. Farthest Star will work by itself alongside their Stand and help them fight. ** If he gives his Stand to someone without a Stand they will be able to see Stands and when the 60 seconds are up, they will begin to develop their own Stand(even if they wouldn't normally be able to). Gallery TBA | Trivia * The abilities of BHS were inspired by Ochako from Boku No Hero Academia, Marmas from Seven Deadly Sins and the MANY gravity power users of Naruto. * Unchained Encore is named after a marching band show named Unchained that was performed by FTS High School and was the first marching band show the author of this page ever performed. * Of the many songs, albums and bands that the Stand is named after, Soundgarden is the only strictly Metal/Rock genre. VNV Nation is Industrial/Synth-Pop; Code Zero is Dubstep; Powerman 5000 is Heavy Industrial; Unchained is Marching Band. Category:Long-range Stands Category:ACT Stands Category:Alternate Universe Category:Fanon Stands Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: 'As You Are' AU Category:Stands Category:JJBA: AYA Stands